Shine
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Allie Law has lived in her twin brothers shadow all her life. Finally her hard work is finally noticed by the last person she would ever think.


Me: Hey everyone, this was another of my side requests.. I had been working on this a long time ago so I'm glad it's finally finished. And so you know this is based of the anime version since I know the manga is a lot different and I haven't read it.

* * *

Name- Allie Law

Age- 17 (I don't know how old Black Star is.. They have never said any of there ages..)

Job- Weapon

Appearance- Long blonde hair with bright blue eyes

Personality- Caring, Honorable, Perfectionist, and Shy

Background:

Allie is Justin's twin sister and his shadow. She tries with all her might to be as good as him but no one ever takes her seriously. She spends countless hours training herself to show she can be just as strong as her brother. Her weapon is a pair of spiked fist gloves.

* * *

I stood in front of the tree I had been punching for hours now. My hands were numb and raw from the force I pushed myself to. I hunched over panting while flexing my fingers lightly. I fell to the ground and looked up as the suns eyes were drooping down over head. I sighed lightly thinking about the day Justin became a Death Scythe, not only was he the youngest but he did it without a Meister as well. I could never understand why I couldn't be as great as him even if I was born a few seconds after him. I pushed a stray hair out of my face and stood back up and my spiked fists came out and I began punching again.

-Black Star POV-

I watched from a tree as Justin's twin sister punched at the tree like it was the worst thing on the planet. Since Tsubaki decided to take a little girls trip and Soul was hanging out with Kid I didn't have much else to do. I could see the dry blood on the tree build up as fresh blood coated over it. I hadn't known Allie very long but from what I've seen she doesn't get that much respect from others. As I watched her pound on the tree I wondered why, the dedication was written on her face but her shy attitude defiantly held her back. I watched her punch one last time before she missed and hit her head against the tree. She had a lot of fire inside her, guess that was the reason I liked her so much.

-Your POV-

I hit my head against the tree and slid down as my spiked fists materialized away. My hands began shaking as I began kicking the tree to give my hands a break. As I was I hadn't noticed a person standing next to the tree until I accidently kicked them sending them into another tree. I looked over and saw Black Star sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"Black Star! I.. I'm sorry.. I.. I didn't know you were there.." I said running up to him to see if he was alright.

"Hehe.. it's alright Allie I shouldn't have got in your way." he said looking up as I saw a pretty big gash on his forehead.

"Come on, I need to close up that gash." I said holding out my shaky bruised hand as he looked up at it.

"Alright, but if I let you, you have to let me fix up your hands." he said giving me a thumbs up as I nodded slowly.

We both began walking towards my little apartment in silence, Black Star was always an inspiration to me. He pushed himself past his limits and never gave up, I guess it was the reason I liked him so much.

I opened the door and pointed to the couch saying, "Go ahead and sit there."

I grabbed a first aid kit and walked back as my hands began to hurt more but I swallowed up the pain and grabbed some rubbing alcohol. I dabbed it gently as his eye brows scrunched up but he held in if he was in pain. I cleaned and dressed up the wound as he sat actually quite quietly watching me.

"Where is Tsubaki?" I asked finishing up as he said, "With Maka, they went with the other girls on a trip."

"Oh.." I said quietly wishing I could have some friends like that.

It wasn't that people didn't like me it was just with my shyness and people thinking of me as weak it was always hard to get respect. Once I finished I began putting everything away as he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"A promise is a promise." he said as I sat down while my cheeks tinted pink.

"So why were you pushing yourself so hard tonight?" he said looking down at my hands as I turned my head embarrassed with myself.

"I.. I just want to prove to everyone I can be good." I said lightly as he rubbed something on my hands.

"You are good, well at least I think you are." he said as I looked up at him shocked.

"You.. you really think so?" I said looking up at him hopefully.

"Of course.. I mean you push yourself and never give up I'd say if I wasn't around you could surpass God." he said giving a goofy smile as my cheeks reddened.

"I think you're very strong too Black Star, I wish I could be like you." I said looking away shyly.

"Well I can understand why you would want to be like me!" he began pumping his fist in the air as he settled back down saying, "But you already are like me."

I looked at him confused as he continued, "You push yourself to the limit to prove to everyone that you aren't weak and I think you do an awesome job."

"Well at least you think so.. I mean look at my brother... he's already a Death Scythe and I can't even find someone that wants to be my Meister... Let's face it I'm not as wonderful as you think." I said as my eyes fell lightly and I sigh escaped my lips.

I felt him lift up my chin as my eyes met his and me smiled warmly at me saying, "You are strong.. and never let anyone tell you otherwise because if you listen to them you will feel weak no matter what you do."

As his eyes were closed I reached up pecking him on the cheek as mine began heating up from embarrassment. He opened his eyes looking at me surprised but I looked away not wanting to deal with where this would go. He would tell me he has no time for me.. And that beating God was far more important then being in a relationship with the likes of me.

"Allie.. Look at me." he said sternly as I blinked worried but looked up meeting his teal colored eyes.

"Do you like me..?" he asked slightly hopeful as I blushed lightly shifting my eyes but sighed taking a deep breath and said, "No.. I love you Black Star."

His eyes widened lightly as he took my cheeks making me meet his lips in a light kiss.

"Good, I approve." he said smiling with a thumbs up as I smiled lightly pressing my lips to his.

I felt his hands wrap about the small of my back as I reached up hands around rubbing along his neck and tracing his tattoo gently. He pulled me into his lap as I seemed to relax into his arms and run my tongue along his lower lip as he smirked lightly opening it for me to explore. I blushed lightly feel his tongue play with my own and his hands rub along my hips while I pushed closer to him.

He broke the kiss as I panted lightly and me smiled saying, "Where is your room."

I pointed down the hall as I squeaked when he picked me up and began carrying me there. He opened the door and closed it again as I gasped when I was placed on my bed. I looked up at him knowing I was as red as a tomato but he just laughed lightly leaning over me.

"If you don't want to do anything you can tell me you know." he said as I blinked and shook my head lightly saying, "No.. It's not that it's just I.. I've never."

I looked away blushing as he tilted his head saying, "It's alright neither have I so we're both going to have to learn from each other."

I turned back to him getting some confidence and nodded then pulled off his gloves as he watched me quietly letting me take my time and get more comfortable. I kissed his fingertips lightly as he kneeled on my bed kicking his shoes off and took my hands kissing me a little harder then before. My body was slowly pushed back onto my bed as he climbed on top of me and began kissing down my neck.

I felt him unbutton the top button to me shirt and then the next till my bra peaked it's way out making me turn away again. He moved my head back facing him as he nodded and I reached up as my hands shook lightly towards his top as he laughed lightly taking it off for me as I looked at his muscular body. He finished unbuttoning my shirt as I pulled at his belt like thing (I don't know what the frick it is..) and moved it out of the way. He began rubbing along my stomach towards my bra as his hands easily slipped past them making me gasp from the contact.

"Hehe do you like that." he said mischievously as I nodded lightly feel him move his hands in little circles around them.

He took his hands out and reached back and began pulling at my bra strap as I laughed lightly at his attempt. His eye brows furrowed as he got frustrated and ripped it off making me jump in surprise as he tossed it triumphantly. His hands traced along them as I closed my eyes easing into his touch and relaxing. I suddenly felt something wet and warm on them as my eyes snapped open and I saw his tongue swirl around my left bud.

"Black Star.." I mewed lightly as he took the other running his thumb along it not wanting it to feel neglected.

My hands went back towards his pants as his did the same and he helped me take his off then undid my own not wanting my hands to be in to much pain. I could see the tent in his pants as I boldly ran my hand along it making him shudder above me. I felt him tug down my panties as I blushed deeply trying to cover myself up but he took my hands gently moving them away.

"No need to hid, you look amazing." he said giving me an encouraging smile as I nodded losing myself in his smile.

He took off his boxers as I looked down as my eyes slightly widened not sure how this was supposed to work. He brought my chin back up to his face as he gave me a nod of reassurance as I did it back knowing that he would make sure I was as comfortable as I could be.

"This will hurt.. Just tell me to stop if it's to much." he said as I nodded a little worried but sucked in a deep breath holding his shoulders tightly.

He pushed inside me with one quick motion as my nails dug into his arm and I bit my lip while he grunted closing his eyes trying to keep himself from moving. I whimpered lightly as he kissed my lips trying to distract my mind on what was going on.

I began to relax against him as I moved a little and he watched my face waiting for me to give him the go. I nodded lightly as he smirked pressing his lips roughly on mine as he began thrusing inside me. I moaned lightly into his mouth as his tongue found it's way easily in my mouth while I began rubbing down his back. His lips roamed down my neck as I moaned his name holding onto his neck wanting to pull him closer to me.

"Ugh.. Allie.." he grunted as I wrapped one of my legs around his waist while the pleasure began coursing through my body.

"Black Star.." I moaned out as he pushed deeper inside me hitting my sweet spot making me arch into him.

We both began panting against each other while I felt a knot in my stomach form and tighten with every thrust of his body. His pace became less predictable and quick as I moaned his name louder feeling my body heat up rapidly.

"Black.. Ah.. Star!" I cried out suddenly as I reached my limit coming.

"Allie.." he growled out as I felt him come inside me while his body shuddered against me.

I looked up at him panting lightly as he smiled moving off of my as I hugged him closely. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist as my eyes began to close.

"I love you Black Star.." I said lightly falling asleep only to feel his grip tighten and he replied, "Hehe I love you to Allie."

* * *

Me: Yay it's finished! Feel free to review ^_^


End file.
